The Lost Sister
by useless knowledge
Summary: Bella needed an army, to protect the ones she cared about most in the world. In the snow, facing what would be undeniable death, another soldier joins their side. Who better to have on their side than someone who has been fighting her whole life. Maximum Ride was just the thing they needed to win a war. Maximum Ride Crossover.


**I thought about writing this fanfiction a while ago, when I was actually into Twilight and Maximum Ride hardcore, but I never got around to it. I'm not that devoted to either of the series now, but still this idea has been bugging me. There were some similarities that I noticed a while ago about the two, and I think the only way to get closure with these nagging thoughts is to write them.**

**This is a Maximum Ride/Twilight crossover. I'm posting this on the Twilight thread though because the crossover thread between the two is essentially dead and I actually want people to see my work.**

**Summary**: Bella needed an army, to protect the ones she cared about most in the world. In the snow, facing what would be undeniable death, another soldier joins their side. Who better to have on their side than someone who has been fighting her whole life. Maximum Ride was just the thing they needed to win a war.

**Pairing**: I don't really know who I will pair Max with as of yet. Twilight pairings will mostly stay true to the books.

**Rating**: T (I think)

**Warning**: Pay close attention, this may get weird.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. But seriously, if anyone takes parts of my story directly, I will report them. (This has happened before. Not cool guise.)

Bella POV:

The redcoats were coming, step by step they moved closer to the snow covered field. I could hear the ruffling of capes as they moved closer, as fabric rubbed against limbs. I could see the pride in their strut as they advanced forward, not just pride but carelessness. They moved in unison, as if they were all separate pieces of the same machine. The redcoats weren't just coming any more, but already here. The lines were drawn, it was us against them. I looked back at our friends, our family, as they gathered to help us, they would bare witness, testament. Weapons were drawn as claws and teeth bared. Everyone here knew that they more than likely wouldn't just bare witness to something, but rather fight a battle today. One that most of them, and us wouldn't live through.

I stood at the front lines with my daughter, husband and best friend standing to the side of me. They were just as tense as I was as we listened to them speak, as our pleas fell on to deaf ears. There was no helping it, there was nothing we could do. There was no one coming to help us. I knew the fight would happen soon when I felt pokes at my shield. I looked across the lines and saw the red eyes of the vampire who could inflict pain on a person just by thinking it. Oh yeah. She did not look happy to be without her power in this fight but I wouldn't allow her to have it, not when it could, and would get someone on the side in which I stood to die.

Muscles were tensed and there was a soft growl from the wolves as they stood at the ready as well. Everyone was ready. I could hear the soft command of, "Kill all of them but the shield, element maestro and anyone else who might be of use."

I cringed when I heard the command and felt Jake tense beside me. I turned to look at him, a quick command of 'go' had him dashing away, into the woods off to the side. That seemed to provoke the attack. Suddenly Felix was moving, I watched as his muscles moved and tensed. Watching as his strides as he made his way across the field. He was coming, not at me or the others, but at the dark forest where Jake and Renesmee had just disappeared into.

NO! I would not allow him to catch up to my daughter and best friend and kill them both! I stepped into his way, doing as shields do, shielding. I watched as he didn't slow, as his hand came to his sides and his nails were extended out, ready to cut my head off. There were others behind him now as he lead the charge. I went running at him, I needed to slow him enough so they could get away. I knew I would die here, likely by Felix's hand, but that doesn't matter, not right now. All that mattered was the safety of my baby girl. She was the only child I would ever have, a little piece of both Edward and I. I wouldn't let anything hurt her, and telling by the growl that I heard from behind me, I don't think Rosalie would let anything happen to her either. He was a mere foot away from me now. My eyes were locked with his, hands at the ready to try to catch his attack. I saw the bloodlust, the absolute love of killing in his eyes.

And that's when it happened.

There was a faint whistling sound in the distance that came closer and closer. It sounded like a bullet being fired from a chamber, growing closer and closer to it's intended target. The next thing I knew, the ground in between me and Felix had crumbled upon the impact of something large and heavy. An asteroid?

The screaming projectile seemed to have gotten the attention of all, as both sides came to a sudden halt before they could engage. The force of the impact had caused a cloud of dust and snow to litter the air, so none could see what had hit. Breaths were held as we all waited. Both Felix and I were less than a foot from the projectile. The force had knocked both him and I back from our onset collision. We all waited to see what the hell happened but suddenly, without warning, something lashed out at Felix. I couldn't actually see what happened, but I did see him being thrown backward about 50 feet.

"Sorry I'm late. My invitation to the party must have gotten lost in the mail." Called out a voice from the inside of the ring of dross. You would have to be deaf if you couldn't pick up on the thick sarcasm.

The dust suddenly cleared from the hole, as if a vacuum was being taken to it. The earth beneath the feet of the person who voiced the snarky comment was crumbled from the impact. There she stood, with an aura of confidence surrounding her as well as a dangerous had changed so much over the years, since I had last seen her when I was fifteen. Her once brown hair was white, tied back into a ponytail that reached her lower back in length. Her deep brown eyes were now an iced over blue, that were kind and joking, the perfect mask to the pain I knew she had gone through in the past. Her legs were long, as was the rest of her. Her figure had filled with maturity though she looked like she was a model, aside from the haunting white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a tee shirt that was obviously too small for her since it was tight across her chest, emphasizing the curves that she acquired. Her jeans were filled with holes and torn in areas, which is expected in that life of one Maximum Ride.

Her face was different, with higher cheekbones and and fuller lips, however there was a scar under her left cheekbone, two long, soft pink lines. Her eyes were framed by lashes that were so dark that I could almost swear that she was wearing eyes were blue, as previously noticed. But now upon closer inspection, I could see the faint, faint specks of brown still lingering in them. There were laugh lines around her lips, but also worry lines between her brows. It was hard to tell the kind of life she lived by looking at them, probably one like a person with bipolar disorder: times of mania and depression. The hair and eyes were frightening, but the thing that I knew others would be looking at are her wings. Yes. Wings…

Her wings were tucked into her back loosely, folded slightly but open enough to take flight in an instant. They were no longer the colors I had grown use too. At the top, near the bone in the wing was white, but then transitioned to black. The black was as dark as the night and the white as pure as snow. The gray is the midst of the two was many different shades. They were beautiful, but….but so new as well. When I first saw her emerge from that cloud, I wasn't completely sure is was Max.

I looked around me to see the reactions of the others to the winged girl that stood in front of us. Their mouths were gaping, I could see the disbelief in all of their features. I then looked to the Volturi, seeing that their reactions mirrored the ones on our side. I don't remember my reaction that I had when I first met Max, but I'm pretty sure that it was a lot like theirs. The astonishment, the wonder, the confusion; all of it was there. Who wouldn't react with astonishment when faced with what appears to be an angel. Especially Max...She's like a guardian angel to the loves that she loves. She would rather die in the place of an innocent man that she barely knows then know that she hadn't done anything to save them. She had acted as my guardian angel in the past, as well as to many others. She saved both my mom and I so many times that I'm likely forgetting most of them.

I had honestly thought that she was dead for years now. A feeling of guilt sank into my stomach as I realized that both me and mom had given up on her and assumed that she was dead when I knew in my heart of hearts that she would never have given up on me. She would have fought and fought until the bitter end, and we hadn't even tried to find the body that we presumed there was. More guilt cascaded over my form, sending me into a fit of soft shaking. If I could cry, I would have cried out to her and thrown my arms around her. But here I stood, frozen in fear and guilt, instead of doing what I should be doing. I should be throwing my arms around my older sister and telling her how much I love and had missed her, but alas, my feet won't budge.

"Max?" My voice rang out, I tried to mask the hesitance, but it was obvious for all to see. She turned her head to look at me, her expression becoming less dangerous and more concerned.

"Yes Ella?" She asked me, lifting one eyebrow as she turned to look at me.

**~Read and Review Please~**


End file.
